Toy play sets have been of interest to children for many years. Typically, such play sets are passive and the child who plays with them is left completely to his or her imagination in terms of the placement of items in the play set and play scenarios appropriate to the play set. Accordingly, it would be an advantage to have a play set which is interactive with the child, in order to increase interest, to provide play scenarios, or to provide educational information or play structure.
In accordance with a principal aspect of the invention, a toy play set comprises: a body portion comprising: sound reproduction means; processing means comprising an integrated circuit comprising pre-programmed data adapted to be converted to audible sounds by said sound reproduction means; a source of electrical power to power said integrated circuit and said sound reproduction means; a holder comprising sensor means; said sensor means adapted for electromagnetic communication with said integrated circuit; and a play item comprising: a play item electrical circuit; contact means adapted for electromagnetic communication with said electrical circuit; said contact means further adapted for electromagnetic communication with said sensor means; said holder adapted to releasably receive said play item; such that when said play item is placed in said holder, said contact means electromagnetically contacts said sensor means to generate a play item signal unique to said electrical circuit of said play item, and said integrated circuit generates a placement comment from said pre-programmed data which comment is appropriate to said placement, and said comment is audibly reproduced by said sound reproduction means.
In further aspects of the invention:
(a) when the play item is removed from the holder, the integrated circuit generates a removal comment appropriate to the removal, and the comment is audibly reproduced by the sound reproduction means;
(b) the play set further comprises multiple holders and multiple play items, and each holder corresponds to one of the multiple play items;
(c) when a play item is placed in a holder to which it does not correspond, the placement comment generated and audibly reproduced indicates that an improper placement has occurred;
(d) the toy play set comprises one of a tool bench, a laboratory, a kitchen, a vanity, a bathroom, a bedroom, a travel case, a hairdressing salon, or a recording studio;
(e) the integrated circuit is programmed to generate signals for audible reproduction to prompt the removal of play items from their corresponding holders in a specific order to correspond with a particular play activity.
In a particular aspect of the invention, a toy work bench play set comprises: a bench and tool rack comprising: sound reproduction means; processing means comprising an integrated circuit comprising pre-programmed data adapted to be converted to audible sounds by the sound reproduction means; a source of electrical power to power the integrated circuit and the sound reproduction means; a holder comprising sensor means; the sensor means adapted for electromagnetic communication with the integrated circuit; and a play item comprising: a play item electrical circuit; contact means adapted for electromagnetic communication with the electrical circuit; the contact means further adapted for electromagnetic communication with the sensor means; the holder adapted to releasably receive the play item; such that when the play item is placed in the holder, the contact means electromagnetically contacts the sensor means to generate a play item signal unique to the electrical circuit of the play item and the integrated circuit generates a placement comment from the pre-programmed data which comment is appropriate to the placement, and the comment is audibly reproduced by the sound reproduction means.
In further aspects of the toy work bench play set of the invention:
(a) when the play item is removed from the holder, the integrated circuit generates a removal comment appropriate to the removal, and the comment is audibly reproduced by the sound reproduction means;
(b) the toy work bench play set further comprises multiple holders and multiple play items, wherein each holder corresponds to one of the multiple play items;
(c) when a play item is placed in a holder to which it does not correspond, the placement comment generated and audibly reproduced indicates that an improper placement has occurred;
(d) the sound reproduction means comprises an audio speaker;
(e) the sensor means and the contact means comprise metal electrical contacts;
(f) the contact means comprises an electromagnetic radiation emitting element adapted to emit a play item signal corresponding to the particular play item electrical circuit of the play item with which the contact means is associated, and wherein the sensor means comprises an electromagnetic radiation sensor adapted to detect the play item signal;
(g) the source of electrical power comprises an electrical storage battery;
(h) the play item is selected from the category of screwdrivers, hammers, pliers, wrenches, drills, saws and safety eyewear;
(i) one of the play items comprises toy safety eyewear, and the safety eyewear must be removed from its corresponding holder before the integrated circuit will generate a comment authorizing use of other play items;
(j) the play set further comprises a toy table saw, wherein the integrated circuit is adapted to generate a signal corresponding to the sound of a table saw;
(k) one of the play items comprises toy safety eyewear, and the safety eyewear must be removed from its corresponding holder before the integrated circuit will generate the signal corresponding to the sound of a table saw;
(l) the play set further comprises a certain play item sized differently from other play items, and a corresponding certain holder sized so as not to receive snugly other play items, and the certain holder comprises a mechanical switch adapted to be triggered only when the certain play item is placed snugly therein;
(m) the certain play item comprises a toy telephone.
Further aspects of the invention will be apparent from the following description and drawings.